projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Kota
The Division of Kota is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was created in 2022 and first contested at the federal election later that year. The division is named after the Indonesian word for 'town', referring to the scattered nature of small towns throughout eastern Addams. While still covering its original territory of eastern Addams excepting Canley Shore, it has slowly moved eastwards to take in the westernmost suburbs of the city due to population growth. The sitting member, since the 2058 federal election, is Madelyn Ching, a member of the National United Party and the current Speaker of the Craftian House of Representatives. History From its creation to the 2040s, Kota was a relatively safe seat for the Craftian Conservative Party. The seat today appears to be one of the left-leaning rural areas in the country due to its unique geography. The seat's voting population is concentrated in the east, with comparatively few voters spread throughout the rest of the seat's territory. Demographic changes and gradual urbanisation on the electorate's eastern extremity, with urban sprawl of the city of Canley Shore having pushed suburban voters from the United-leaning city into the seat's borders. Kota has been continuously held by the United Party since the 2037 election, but remains marginal on paper, with TPP margins of less than five percent being common. Members } | Joseph Tinsel | Conservative | 2022–2025 |- | 2 | | Bert Do | United | 2025–2028 |- | 3 | | Tina Paris | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | 4 | | Anthony Gaul | Conservative | 2031–2037 |- | 5 | | Keira Braithwaite-Nguyen | United | 2037–2058 |- | 6 | | Madelyn Ching | United | 2058– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Madelyn Ching | align="right"|31,190 | align="right"|34.11 | align="right"| +1.43 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Grace Roscoe | align="right"|30,312 | align="right"|33.15 | align="right"| +2.97 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Tari Pham | align="right"|22,485 | align="right"|24.59 | align="right"|–0.79 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Louis Kilburn | align="right"|1,957 | align="right"|2.14 | align="right"|–2.06 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Dai Nguyen | align="right"|1,865 | align="right"|2.04 | align="right"| +0.06 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Maria Stockdale | align="right"|1,710 | align="right"|1.87 | align="right"|–1.27 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Corazon Deltoro | align="right"|1,463 | align="right"|1.60 | align="right"| +0.41 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|John Rendell | align="right"|457 | align="right"|0.50 | align="right"| +0.12 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91,439 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.03 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.14 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2,798 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.97 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.14 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94,237 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91.23 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.50 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Madelyn Ching | align="right"|50,072 | align="right"|54.76 | align="right"| +1.38 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Grace Roscoe | align="right"|41,367 | align="right"|45.24 | align="right"|–1.38 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.38 ! |}